


Pacify Her

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blood, Boys Kissing, Dark Liam, Dark Stiles, Death, Evil, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealous Stiles, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Murder, No Condom, Obsession, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stalking, Swearing, Torture, Void Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is NOT a Hayden/Layden hate fanfic, but a Dark AU Stiam Possessive/Void!Stiles story. It's based on my youtube video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5q7LKDQ3Ta4</p><p>Read the tags first!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pacify Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a Hayden/Layden hate fanfic, but a Dark AU Stiam Possessive/Void!Stiles story. It's based on my youtube video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5q7LKDQ3Ta4
> 
> Read the tags first!!

If you haven’t been in love before you’d not be able to foretell the way it’d affect you, whether it’d change you to either good or bad. Stiles couldn’t tell either nor his friends what it’d do to the always friendly and nice boy.

 

*

 

It was on the lacrosse field when it happened for Stiles. The freshmen students were practicing lacrosse. He was already quite intrigues by the boy’s talent who was standing in the goal but when he took his helmet off and looked right at Stiles, it happened. Love at first sight. They held their eyes on each other quite long but soon they were interrupted by the coach’s whistle. Stiles of course was rather busy to hold his eyes on the cute blonde boy than on the ball but tried his best to not be too obvious.

 

*

 

“Hey, you were really good out there.” Stiles walked to the younger boy and smiled how the other was way shorter than him, but he found the height difference really cute. “Ah, thanks. I’m glad I’m on the team.” “Yeah…I’m Stiles, and welcome to the team.” “I’m Liam. Thanks, it’s nice to meet you.” Liam smiled up shyly at the older boy while he took his gloves off. “Well, I’ll see you then.” Stiles would have loved to already ask the boy out on a date but he thought it’s the best to wait a little, after all they just met.

 

*

 

“What do you think of Liam?” Stiles asked from Scott later on that day in their History classroom. “Liam? Who’s that?” “The newbie goalie, the cute blonde one.” Stiles shifted on his seat a bit and peeked out at the corridor if the freshman was anywhere nearby. “Ahm, I don’t know. He’s talented I guess.” Scott shrugged but smirked at his best friend. “I noticed how you stared at him though and him at you. I even smelt slight arousal on you.” “Shut up Scott! I…wasn’t…but yeah, he’s really cute.” Scott smiled as it was nice to see that Stiles had a crush on someone. “You should ask him out.”

After the lessons Stiles was surprise to meet his dad front of the school but felt quite happy as the sheriff said he managed to leave earlier so he’d take him out to whatever restaurant he preferred to go. “Do you know that boy?” Stiles raised an eyebrow at his father’s question however his whole face flushed as Liam was standing nearby them, and was staring at Stiles. “Hey!” Stiles waved at the freshman who smiled and him then returned the wave shyly before he rushed off. “Was he your boyfriend?” “Dad! Stop…he’s not my boyfriend…yet. But I hope he will be.”

 

*

 

Once Stiles was in his room he quickly looked for Liam on social sites and grinned as he soon was accepted. He was going through the boy’s photos with a blushed cheek, then soon he printed them all out what he pinned onto the wall beside his bed. A little voice wondered in him if this was too much or obsession but Stiles ignored as he thought the pictures of the boy were so cute that he just couldn’t stop himself from not printing them out.

 

*

 

On the next morning when Stiles saw Liam he walked up to him with a smile but stopped as Liam seemed to be in not a good mood. “Hi…is everything okay? Hope you’re not upset because I like all your photos, my finger must have slipped.” Stiles chuckled a little and Liam quickly shook his head. “Oh no! IT’s just someone I ran into yesterday…but it’s nothing.” Liam forced a smile on his face then began to walk off however Stiles discretely followed him.

 

*

 

When Stiles quietly opened into the empty room the view shocked him more than anything in his life. He felt sick when he saw Liam, who was making out with a girl. He gritted his teeth as some tears gathered up in his eyes but his anger and hatred were stronger than his sadness.

 

*

 

“They were kissing each other, that little bitch was practically eating up Liam’s face.” “Hey…calm down. He didn’t say anything to you to make you believe he wants to date you.” Scott said as he leaned against his friend’s jeep and soothingly squeezed the boy’s shoulder. “But he was staring at me and smiled at me…” “Fine. I admit maybe he found you handsome but he has a girlfriend so that’s it. You should stay away from things that aren’t yours, Stiles.”

 

*

 

Later on when Stiles spotted the love bird who were making out by a school bus in the parking lot he felt his own eyes twitching and clenched his fist, while he was staring at them. He killed Hayden in his head in several different ways already. His stomach was doing somersaults as he felt the pleasure in just imagining her suffer and death. He smirked evilly toward Hayden as he was sure her dead corpse would even cause a hard on for him.

 

*

 

Stiles began to neglect studying as he spent the time after school by following Liam, mostly he was suffering and felt sick for seeing Hayden with the boy, or scroll through their photos on social sites. However one time when he followed them to a night club, things have changed. Stiles was sitting in his car when the club’s back door slammed open with Hayden who stormed down furiously with Liam behind her. “You changed nothing, Liam! You’re still the same aggressive jerk who you used to be!” “I have IED and sorry for trying to protect you from a few drunk assholes!” “That’s not the point Liam!” “That’s not the point Liam.” Stiles repeated her whiny voice mockingly while he held his eyes on them. “I’m tired of it. We shouldn’t have started dating in the first place! It’s over and leave me alone!” Stiles smirked overjoyed as he saw her driving away in her car, meanwhile Liam walked back inside the club. “Ahhh, yes, yes, yes oh fuck! Thank you!!!” Stiles grinned as he turned on his engine and couldn’t wait for the next day at school.

 

*

 

Stiles arrived early and saw Liam was sitting in the empty locker room with a really sad pouting look. Stiles sat down beside the boy and waited a little. “I’ve been heartbroken a few times before but do you know what’s the worst thing to do?” Stiles smiled a little as Liam finally cast his beautiful blue eyes at him and shook his head. “To cry or fall into depression. I can tell it couldn’t have been you who caused the break up. Let the other person suffer. But you should try to focus on something else, like being the badass you are on the field.” Stiles gently wrapped an arm around the boy when he smiled at him faintly. “I know the first night is the worst, after a break up so I can sleep over at your place if that’d help.” “Would you really do that for me?” Stiles gently patted the boy’s shoulder as he tried to hide his excitement. “Of course I would.”

 

*

 

“Your father made a perfect lasagna.” Stiles said as he pushed his jeans off then slipped under the blanket in his white t-shirt and underwear beside Liam. “Thanks, he’s a really good cook indeed…thanks for coming over Stiles it was really fun how we played with those video games and when you helped me with my homework.” “No problem Liam.” Stiles scooted a little closer and shyly stroked the boy’s upper arm in the dark room. “I remember when I first saw you on the field when we looked at each other.” He gulped as just by fondling the boy’s arm was making him half hard. “Gosh…I guess I stared too obviously…but I just thought you’re really handsome.” Liam said it quietly but it was enough encouraging for the horny boy beside him. “I thought you’re really pretty and I still do.” Stiles mumbled as he spooned up behind Liam and pressed his bulge against the boy’s bum. Liam first froze down but he indeed was attracted to Stiles. Liam didn’t feel ready yet for sex with him but also he felt scared they might not have such chance again so he didn’t protest when Stiles pushed his pyjama pants down and felt the boy’s warm cock what was rubbed against his arse crack. “I don’t have a condom.” Liam had some in his drawer but he remained quiet as he pressed his bum more against Stiles’ cock. The brunette boy spat onto his palm what he used as lube. He pushed one of his finger inside Liam’s hole who hugged onto his pillow and panted into it. “Have you been with a boy before?” Stiles asked as he was thrusting his finger in and out of him. “No.” He answered on a tiny voice then gasped as Stiles pushed one more finger up inside him. “Me neither. I have a big cock so I hope you can take it.” Liam flushed from that comment and felt his own cock was getting hard as well. Liam moaned into the pillow when Stiles entered him with his erection. It was painful but Liam forced himself to bear it. He whimpered as Stiles cupped his dick and began to rub it, the same time the older boy was fucking him on his side. When he felt the boy’s come against his palm he soon came deep inside him and tilted Liam’s head before he kissed him deeply. “I love you.” “I…love you too Stiles.”

 

*

 

Everything was going well for a few days till Stiles heard Hayden and Liam were talking in one of the breaks. She said that even as friends she’d love to hang out with Liam, and spend time with him. Stiles was furious. After they finished talking and Hayden left to the parking lot Stiles did as well and followed her on his jeep. Once she parked down at a gas station, Stiles did as well, then strutted up towards her. “Liam is dating me, so I’d not like to see you around him.” “We’re just friends now.” “Yeah, and few days ago you had your tongue down on his throat. If I were you, I’d keep myself away from him.” “It’s a free world, if I want to be his friend or girlfriend I will be.” Stiles felt the urge to choke her right there but he just rushed back to his car then returned back with his wrench what he threw at her car’s windscreen what broke in. Stiles smirked as she drove away fast. “Yeah, be scared of me bitch, because next time it won’t be your windscreen but your fucking skull.”

 

*

 

“You’ll pay for the car.” “Oh yeah? I doubt so. But if you keep getting on my nerves I’ll do something worse than just breaking your car.” “He’ll get back to me, because Liam loves me.” Hayden gasped as Stiles slapped her up so harsh that she fell on the floor. “Stiles?” Stiles rolled his eyes when he heard Liam’s voice but eventually helped Hayden back up who thankfully ran off. “What was all that about?”  “She told me that you love her and that you’ll go back to her. Also she talked to you yesterday how badly she wants to be friends with you..” “Hey, ssshh.” Liam hugged the older boy tightly to himself and stroked his locks. “I won’t ever get back together with her. I never even loved her, we just dated for a short period. Stiles. I only love you.” Liam whispered before he kissed Stiles on the lips.

 

*

 

“So, you’re telling me on purpose I dodged Liam’s ball with my chest?” Hayden asked as she was leaned onto the boy. “Fuck! I don’t give a damn just stop fucking whining. Can’t you talk on a normal voice tone?!” Stiles sighed and would have loved to slap her up again. “I’ll just take her to the nurse room Stiles. I’ll be right back.” Stiles was walking up and down nervously then breathed up once Liam walked back to him. “She just happens to be at all the places where you are and you were so keen on to take her to the doctor.” Stiles was practically shaking from jealousy. “I don’t love her, okay?” “Yeah? I’m not so sure about that.” Stiles sighed but calmed down as Liam pulled him down for a longing kiss while he ran his small fingers along his dark curls. “I only love you.”

 

*

 

“Don’t you think we should talk about this?” Scott asked from stiles as he held up the wrench in his hand. “Oh..that little bitch. She told you, right? I was just pissed off and it happened. Big deal.” He shrugged then grabbed the wrench out of Scott’s hand. “I told you to keep yourself away from them.” “Liam and I are dating for a week now and he loves me. I don’t know what’s wrong with that.” Scott held his eyes worriedly on his friend. “You changed. It isn’t you Stiles.” Stiles rolled his eyes then glanced back at Scott before he got inside his jeep. “Well then, get used to the new me.”

 

*

 

Stiles was smirking how Liam was panting under him as he was fucking him roughly. “You’re all mine.” Stiles moaned then began to suck some hickeys on the boy’s neck before he came deep inside him. “I’ll be always yours, Stiles. I love you, and I’ll prove it to you.”

 

*

 

Hayden was screaming in a horrific voice as Stiles deepened a sharp knife into her stomach. “I saw the message you wrote to him. Because, Liam has shown it to me.” Liam was tied out to a chair in the basement but didn’t react anything. “I still love you Liam, come over to my place at ten and talk it through.” He pushed the knife deeper inside her and smirked as she cried up more from the pain. “He doesn’t love you and he told me he thought about boys any time he kissed or touched you, yeah you bitch. He loves sucking on me, and having my big cock up in his ass.” He snickered as Hayden began to cry. Eventually Stiles stabbed the knife into her chest and smirked at her moveless body before he walked over to Liam and pulled the duct tape off his lips. “We better hurry with burying her.” Liam said while Stiles untied him and kissed him on the lips. “It was a good plan of you to act as if I have kidnapped you. It was so easy to lure her here. Fuck we better drive away with the body somewhere far from Beacon Hills because I don’t want Scott or any other supernatural creature to sniff her out.” “Yeah, you’re right. Yuck..she lost a lot of blood.” Liam grimaced then looked up at Stiles. “Just give me the trash bag and I’ll take care of it.”

 

*

 

Stiles washed her body off first then burring her nude in a nearby town’s forest while Liam burnt up her clothes. “Aren’t you relieved?” Stiles asked as he got inside his jeep and kissed the boy. “Yeah, sort of. She was getting on my nerves too, but it’s a shame I didn’t have the chance to stab her.” “You know I told you about the time when I was possessed. I think some voidness stayed inside me though.” Stiles commented as he pulled over at a car wash. “Well I think you must have been fucking hot with that evil spirit inside you.” “Hmm we can try to look for the triskelion box if you want some chaos, Liam.” “Hell yeah.” Liam smirked then kissed Stiles wildly on the lips.       

 

 


End file.
